Una Rosa de Invierno
by Bruna Bianchi
Summary: Isabella Swan regresa a Forks despues de una década. El motivo no es otro que la repentina muerte de su hermana pequeña Ángela, casada con uno de los hombres mas adinerados de la peninsula: Edward Cullen. Éste y su familia apenas conocen a Isabella (Bella), ya que Ángela nunca enseñó fotografías o habló de ella.


Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, al contrario la historia, es de mi total autoría.

Gracias por leer.

Libro primero.

Parte 1.

Las manos habían dejado de temblarme hacia una media hora escasa. Por enésima vez miré el cenicero del coche y sin sorprenderme pude contar veinte colillas de cigarrillo consumidos. Dentro de mi pequeña chevy roja, estaba a resguardo del frio, el viento y la lluvía que azotaba el paisaje. Un dia tan horrible como el hecho que me llevaba de nuevo a Meadow.

De nuevo los ojos se empañaban de ardientes y dolorosas lágrimas de pérdida...apretando las manos fuertemente al volante, como si así pudiera infligir el dolor que me atenazaba el alma, que la oprimía y que a la misma vez la agujereaba lenta y pausadamente.

La soledad es buena si una misma la adquiere por propia voluntad, si uno es partícipe de ella con optimismo y valentía. Pero si ésta te machaca con la certeza que sólo tú eres la raiz viva de lo un día tus progenitores formaron, ésta es dolorosa, cruel, hasta mortificante.

Primero fué mamá y el maldito cáncer, que la degeneró hasta anhelar su muerte para que descansar de una vez por todos de aquellos malditos dolores que la desencajaban y desfiguraban, hasta que hizo de ella una mueca indefinible de lo que ella era.

Y poco tiempo después; como si se hubiera dejado llevar por la muerte, sabiendo así que volviería junto a su amor, deseoso. feliz. pero egoista.

Egoista porque no pensó en dos de las raices del vientre de su fallecida mujer que lo necesitaban, mas que nunca.

Fué cobarde, dejó de luchar, se rindió y nos abandonó para no regresar jamás.

Ambos nos dejaron a Ángela y a mí con una diferencia de tres años...

...y ahora, el único lazo consanguíneo vivo que me unía a mis fallecidos padres, desaparecía, se habia elevado, surgiéndole alas y volando hacia allá donde quieran que esten todas las personas maravillosas; ésas que Dios se lleva primero, ésas que las quiere a su lado, cuanto mas pronto, mejor.

Mi pequeña y dulce Ángela, con sus enormes ojos negros, su boca llena y sonriente.

No puedo olvidar el dia de su boda, áquel soleado dia de de Abril.

Su belleza era inigualable a nadie que hubiese visto nunca , pareciese como si un halo de santidad la rodeara, con aquel vestido blanco de satén, tan sencillo como ella misma.

Fué impactante verla del brazo de Carlisle Cullen, avanzando hacia el encuentro de su esposo, haciendo un contraste digno de revista de moda.

Escondida entre las sombras de la multitud, en ningún momento supo de mi presencia, era mejor así. Por ella, por mí y por su actual y nueva familia: Los Cullen.

Marché de allí en el momento que Edward Cullen elevó el velo que tapaba el rostro de mi hermana, y mientras corría sin descanso, a lo lejos podía oir los aplausos y las risas de los asistentes a la ceremonía.

Sabía que Ángela sería feliz al lado de áquel hombre, sólo por la manera que la miraba, ternura, adoración...amor.

Y ahora, tan sólo cinco años después, debo volver a Meadow, sin poder cubrirme entre las sombras, para dar sepultura al cuerpo de mi hermana Ángela.

La lluvia no cesa. El viento aulla y Meadow se eleva imperioso, como una fortaleza denlante de mí. Gris, hinóspito y frio, parece reconocerme y frente a la enorme verja de acero, desacelero por completo y bajo la ventanilla del auto,elevo mi brazo y empujo al botón de llamada.

Se oye algo parecido a una voz y susurro mi nombre.

Como si hubiera emitido una palabra mágica, la verja comienza a arrastrarse y a darme paso.

Cierro la ventanilla y piso el acelerador con lentitud, visualizando a varios coches en bateria a un lado de la casa. No me asombra el hecho que todos sean de alta gama, ya que los Cullen son el primer grupo empresarial de la peninsula de Olympic: Bancos, cajas e inmobiliarias.

Aparco, con minuciosidad y elevando el rostro me miro en el espejo del coche con tranquilidad fingida.

Respiro un par de veces, moviendo los hombros hacia arriba y abajo...

Agarro la chaqueta de cuero y el nuevo paquete de tabaco, oculto debajo del sillon del copiloto. Abro la puerta y fijo mi vista en la majestuosidad de la mansión.

Huele a muerte, a medicinas y alcohol. Arrugo un par de veces la nariz y camino con rapidez hacia la puerta de la entrada sin colocarme la chaqueta ni tan siquiera sobre los hombros.

Hay dos escalones, que subo mecanicamente.

La puerta semi abierta me invita a entrar y traspaso el umbral con todos los sentidos que poseo en alerta.

Continuará.

Próxima actualización lunes 29.


End file.
